Buchanan Talbot
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Name Buchanan Ethan Talbot - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Aliases • Buck • Beau • Bucky - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Age 26 - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Species Human - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Kingdom of Origin Paragon - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Current Residence Afrenzai Border - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Relatives • George Jones Talbot (Grandfather) † • Sally Hope Talbot (Ethos) (Grandmother) † • Jones Dmitri Talbot (Father) † • Viola Grace Talbot (Loron) (Mother) † - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color: #fff;" align="center" |Social Status |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affiliation N/A - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Allies • Aram - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Occupation Mercenary - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Occupation Farmer - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Partner -- - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Previous Partner -- - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Status Alive - }} |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff" align="center" |Arsenal |- } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Affinities • Earth • Darkness • Wind - }} } | style="background-color: #960018; color:#fff; border-radius: 5px;" Weapons • Throwing knives • Throwing axe • Dual short swords - }} |} Buchanan Ethan Talbot Buchanan Talbot is a simple mercenary with a humble background from the farmlands of Paragon. He lives and works alone. Specializing in robbery's, assassinations, and rigging fighting matches. He is also quite skilled at simple muggings and thievery. He is surprisingly well educated for a person in his position and knows how to read and write in four different languages, due to many of his clients being from different countries. He has considered joining one of many of the many crime rings out in the world, but he feels they cause more trouble than their worth and draw more attention from the law. But if he did find one that he enjoyed working with, he would definitely consider joining. Biography Early Life Buchanan was born to Jones Dmitri Talbot and Viola Grace Talbot on the first day of Spring. It was an incredibly difficult labor and Viola passed away a few hours after he was born. This left Jones devastated and with a new baby to raise all by himself. However he didn't let the death of his wife stop him when it came to raising Buchanan. He took him to his neighbor who had recently had a baby herself and she nursed him and looked after him till he was old enough to drink cows milk instead. He was a soft mellow child who rarely caused any fuss, spending most of his time sleeping or staring up at the sky. As he grew older he quickly became very active, always playing with the neighbor's children or helping his dad out around the farm. It was around this time that his affinities began to blossom and his father was very impressed. They practiced a little bit every morning and soon he was rather skilled. However he never really fully got a handle on Wind. But his father excused that, as it was probably his least helpful affinity. His early teens were a simple time, filled with playing with the kids in town and working in the fields. Buchanan quickly grew strong from all the hard work he was doing even though he was a bit shorter than his friends who had already started to shoot up. He was often referred to as the 'Squash'. As he was short, but could easily screw you up. It was around this time that his town friends began to form groups and they would get into trouble quite a lot of the time. Getting called up for things like shop-lifting or getting into scuffles with one another. Buchanan didn't see anything wrong with it, as he was just having good fun with his friends. But his father sat down with him and gave him a good talking to, that he should either refuse to get involved with his friends wrong doings. Or simply find knew friends. This made Buchanan grumpy and a touch rebellious and he focused on still being friends with his mates, but not getting caught. Trouble His late teens rolled around quite quickly and Buchanan and his friends quickly became known as the town thugs. They were soon dubbed the the Rot's. As most of the town considered them to be like rot on good food. Jones tried to give him more work around the farm to try and keep him away from town and out of trouble. But he always found ways to get out of it and sneak off to town to get into even more trouble. Their crime rate was growing from the petty theft they did when they were kids, they would often mug people or members of other groups, start bar fights, and run gambling rings. Buchanan was captivated by the cards and spent more time gambling than the rest of them. However his luck was poor and he often didn't call it quits until it was to late. He racked up large debts that he struggled to pay back. Pay Back Buchanan's gambling got even worse, and he could hardly tear himself away. Sometimes he won, but most of the time he lost. And he kept spending money that he didn't have. Certain people weren't to happy about this, and paid his house a visit. However Buchanan wasn't home, but his father was. The thugs beat him within an inch of his life and ransacked the house, making off with all their savings. When Buchanan came back home later that night he found his father an inch away from death's door. He quickly took him to their neighbor's as she knew some healing, but sadly it was not enough to save him and he passed away in the night. This left Buchanan broken and alone. He quickly sold the farm, and used they money to pay off his debts. He soon left town and started wandering Paragon doing jobs for whoever would hire him. He quickly became a freelance mercenary and has been doing it ever since. Appearance Buchanan is quite tall at 6 foot 4 inches. He has very short cut black hair, which if he let grow out would grow into very tight curls, much like sheep wool. He often wears simple second hand clothes. Not bothering to much about fashion, focusing more on how many pockets there are and how warm they are. However he is quite fond of greens and browns. He has dark chocolate skin, that seems to get darker during the summer season. He also has many small scars scattered all over his body from various scraps and accidents. Mostly on his hands and forearms. He has a slightly bulky but lean build, as working on the farm all those years got him quite fit. His eyes are a dark brownish green color which looks faintly like the glass from a bottle. He has no piercings or tattoo's, although he has been thinking about getting one. Personality Buchanan lives to find ways to push his passions. Riskier behaviors like gambling and extreme sports are more common with his personality. Fortunately his attunement to the moment and their environment allows them to do better than most. He also enjoy connecting with others, and has a certain irresistible charm. However, if a criticism does get through, it can end poorly. Sometimes he can handle kindly phrased commentary, valuing it as another perspective to help push their passions in new directions. But if the comments are more biting and less mature, he can lose his tempers in spectacular fashion. Buchanan is sensitive to others' feelings and values harmony. When faced with criticism, it can be a challenge for people like him to step away from the moment long enough to not get caught up in the heat of the moment. But living in the moment goes both ways, and once the heightened emotions of an argument cool, Buchanan can usually call the past the past and move on as though it never occurred. Relationships Aram Buchanan has only known Aram for a short amount of time but he already quite likes the feral. He thinks he's a funny odd little fellow who he doesn't mind having around. He reckons he could be a good friend, but maybe when he's a bit older. As he's a bit young at the moment to be hanging around the likes of him. The mercenary wants to help him get back to his family but he needs to do somethings before he can do that. Magic Earth He can manipulate metals to a certain degree and pull it from stones and the ground. Other talents include helping plants grow, manipulating wood, stones, and other plant life. However he is most skilled and practiced with metals and stone. And can only shape things of a certain size and or/volume. If he strains himself he can cause real damage. However practice makes perfect and he is steadily practicing all he can. This is his best developed affinity. Darkness He can cast simple illusions, tricking people into seeing things they didn't really see. Simple things that catch the eye's attention, like a coin on the ground or a shadow in a corner. Simple distractions. The feeling of something in your pocket, or pressed up against your skin. The smell of rotting fish or flowers. He is quite good at this, but he must concentrate to get it just right, or else he could muck it up. Resulting in his trick being discovered. This is his second most developed affinity. Wind This is his most simple talent. He can issue short strong bursts of wind that can knock an opponent back a few feet, or stir up a strong breeze that can hinder somebody carrying a lot of papers. He's practicing making bubbles under water so that he can breath underwater. It's going well but it still needs work. This is his least developed affinity. Trivia * -